


The Return

by EvilRegal5



Category: Bad Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal5/pseuds/EvilRegal5
Summary: An old face has returned to Larkhall and it immediately sets chins wagging.
Relationships: Helen Stewart/Nikki Wade
Kudos: 9





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something that I initially wrote just for myself with no intentions to publish, Its been sat on my computer for a while now and I suddenly thought to hell with it, went through it made some improvements and here it is.  
> It's light humoured that i mostly wrote for the fun of the reactions.  
> I hope someone gets the same enjoyment from it that do.  
> Thanks for looking and Happy Reading.
> 
> xox

The new head of the lifer’s unit made her way through the all too familiar corridors of Larkhall prison. It had been three glorious years since she had last walked these corridors, but nothing had changed. Same familiar corridors, same bent screws even many of the same prisoners, either still serving their sentence or else returned to do another stretch. 

Despite all the familiarity there was one or two things that made her return feel very different from the last time she was here, her previous conflicts of interest no longer existed, she felt more free and lighter than she had felt for most of the time that she was here before, she no longer felt like hypocrite, and she didn’t have the strain of distancing herself from the love of her life. 

She knew that she wasn’t going to be welcomed back by all, a smile played across her lips as she thought about how some of the officers would feel to see her back. Larkhall was about experience a massive overhaul from the top. If her return didn’t get tongues wagging, then the new number one definitely would. 

Thinking of the new number one made her whole face light up with a gorgeous smile. But she had to push her thoughts aside and compose herself because she had just arrived at the gate that would let her onto G-Wing. She followed the new Wing Governor Neil Grayling through the gate and into the staff room, he had recently been demoted from number one, but seemed to be taking it gracefully. 

He was considerably taller and broader than she was and temporarily obscured her from the view of the others. She waited patiently in his shadow while he called everyone to attention and began his Introduction of her, evidently, he hadn’t done his research and didn’t know of her history in Larkhall. 

Peering around him she could see that some people weren’t paying complete attention, in typical fashion, Sylvia Hollamby was still reading a copy of women’s weekly and Jim Fenner had his back to the door making a cup of tea, she spotted some new faces the vaguely familiar ones that she must have seen on other wings during her own brief time as number one. 

She waited in anticipation of the reactions hearing her name would incur and she wasn’t disappointed. As soon as Neil finished his introduction and the name Helen Stewart, left his lips she stepped out from behind him, Sylvia promptly dropped her magazine in surprise and Fenner span on his heel a whole range of emotions playing across his face.

She couldn’t help but feel a flicker of satisfaction watching his struggle. Breaking eye contact with Fenner she nodded her acknowledgement to the rest of the room made her excuses and left, her mouth twitching upwards as Neil began telling everyone that there was a new number one starting today, and that they would be along to introduce themselves later. 

As Helen made her way off of the wing, Fenner predictably followed and cornered her “what are you doing back here Stewart, we had an agreement, and I would hate for your little secret to come out, sleeping with a con, helping her escape, I hired a private eye when you left, I’ve got stacks of photos and videos of you and Wade together, just face it love I’ve got you over a barrel, I want you out by the end of the day or I’m going to make the new number one aware of all your little indiscretions, and by the time I’m through you’ll never work in the prison service again” he threatened

Looking him straight in the eye Helen smiled a victorious smile and without missing a beat “oh you can tell the number one anything you want but I can assure you I’m not going anywhere and I will be watching your every move Fenner, so I suggest that you be careful where you step” she warned, spinning on her heel and walking away leaving him to watch after her. 

Jim debated for a few minutes before heading to his locker pulling out a thick file and taking it with him to the number ones office, He was a little surprised to find Helen was already there, but that wouldn’t stop him, he had her, it didn’t matter what Helen had said about him, he had evidence she didn’t and there was no way that she would be staying after he was through. 

Standing at the desk he looked at the back of the number ones chair waiting for the, person inside to turn around, he briefly wondered what they would be like, would this win him good favour, he didn’t even know if they were male or female, he half hoped for an attractive female, he had always fancied himself as a ladies man, women he thought cockily were like putty in his hands. 

Growing impatient at the lack of movement from the person sitting in the chair, he gleefully began a speech that he had rehearsed in his head many times. In the chair unseen by him a smile spread across the number one’s face, their eyes shining with humour as they listened to his rant about Helen. 

“I didn’t want to have to do this but Helens left me with no choice, she’s unprofessional, when she worked here before she was having a relationship with one with of the cons, Nikki Wade, she tried to harass me out of my job and when that didn’t work she ran off with Wade, here’s all the evidence” at this point the new number one heard a thud as Fenners evidence hit their desk, and struggled to contain their laughter as Fenner continued “I know I should have reported this before but I didn’t want to ruin her career over a con taking advantage of her, it happens, and I thought she would have learned from it, so I gave her the benefit of the doubt, I approached her with my findings and suggested that it would be best if she go work elsewhere, but as she’s back here I knew I had a duty of care to report my findings, I really am sorry to have to do this but we can’t possibly allow employees to continue working here after they have been having inappropriate relations with the inmates, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Oh yes we definitely can’t have that Fenner, but I know everything there is to know about Helens relationship with Nikki and I can assure you that is most certainly not a problem and quite frankly its none of your business” the new number one said turning to face the disgruntled prison officer for the first time. 

Fenner paled, his jaw slacking in shock “Wade!” he exclaimed aghast as he looked at the attractive dark, haired woman sitting in the chair before him 

“That’s mam to you” Nikki replied laughter in her eyes 

“Are you winding me up?” Fenner asked, “you can’t possibly be the new number one” 

“oh but I am Mr Fenner, and I’ve got a very close eye on you, the second you step out of line I will be there to kick you straight out on your arse” 

Colour returning to his face Fenner looked unfazed as a sly smile spread across his face, “ Well I’ll just have to take this straight to the top” he fired back “once I’ve reported you to them, I’ll have the both of you, so why don’t you pair of dykes just go and crawl back into hole you came out of” oh how Nikki was going to enjoy wiping that smug look off of his face. 

“Finished are you Fenner?” Nikki asked “you just go report your little findings to whoever you need to for all the good it’ll do you, we don’t have anything to hide, they already know everything, did you honestly think that we would come back here without making sure everything was above board, that we’d come here knowing you had anything over us, Just how stupid do you think we are?” Nikki laughed “you haven’t got a thing on us Fenner, we’re here to stay. Oh, and for future reference there’s a zero-tolerance policy for homophobic language, are we clear?” 

Fenner gaped unable to speak, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, what he was seeing, after a few moments of silence Nikki rose from her chair walked around her desk taking hold of Helens hand “If that’s all Mr Fenner I was actually in a meeting when you interrupted, you know where the door is, so you can see yourself out”

Glowering as fury coursed through his veins Fenner turned and left, as soon the door closed behind him Helen and Nikki collapsed in a fit of hysterical laughter, “did you see his face” Helen laughed, Nikki loved that laugh, it was the beginning the end and everything in between of her world, and that smile it melted her, she still couldn’t believe how lucky she was, her dark brown eyes still full of laughter suddenly found Helens green ones, 

“I love you Helen Stewart” she said reaching up to touch her wife’s cheek, “I love you to Nikki Wade’ Helen replied, closing the gap between them and claiming Nikki’s lips with her own groaning as Nikki deepened the kiss, pulling her closer.

When they eventually broke apart Nikki had a mischievous glint in her eye, she crossed the room and locked the door, before pulling Helen into another passionate embrace, “how about we christen my desk?” she asked tugging playfully at the bottom of Helens blouse, 

Helen grinned broadly and kissed the raven, haired beauty even deeper than before fumbling in her quest to undo the other woman’s shirt buttons, finally pushing it off to reveal her black bra underneath, 

Nikki lifted Helen onto the edge of her desk pushing her blouse down over her shoulders never breaking the kiss, all inhibition gone she pushed everything on her desk to one side not caring when things began to cascade on to the floor, she kicked her shoes off followed by her trousers as they dropped to floor curtesy of Helen working them undone before gently laying Helen back on her desk leaving a trail of gentle kisses down her abdomen as she worked her way towards her waist band, peeling the other woman’s trousers off before moving back up to kiss her neck.  
Melding their bodies together she buried her hand in Helens hair, looked into her lust filled eyes and brought her lips down to reclaim Helens, kissing her with a fiery passion…………………………………………….. 

A little while later completely breathless and looking more than a little flustered the couple broke apart, “I could stay like this with you forever” Helen smiled gazing into her lovers’ eyes. 

“I never want to let you go” Nikki responded, gently stroking Helen’s arm, even after three years the two of them couldn’t keep their hands or eyes off of each other. Their love was as strong as when they first met and neither had ever felt like this about anyone else before. It was if they were one, where one ended the other began, each was the others whole world.

After a final gentle kiss Nikki tucked Helens hair behind her ear, “I think it’s time that we introduced the new number one to the rest of G-wing,  
Well that’s if that shit, Fenner hasn’t already told everyone” she laughed 

As they stepped onto the wing together a short while later it was immediately obvious that Jim Fenner hadn’t told anyone, in fact he hadn’t even returned to the wing, instead unable to believe this most recent turn of events he had given himself the rest of the day off and was currently sitting alone in the officer’s club drowning his sorrows in a double scotch on the rocks as he attempted to wrap his head around everything that had just happened.

The ever eagle, eyed Sylvia Hollamby spotted Helen and Nikki stepping onto the wing and didn’t waste any time marching over to approach them, 

“Wade! I might have known you’d be back here again, I’m surprised you stayed free this long, Who did you kill this time?” she asked not waiting for an answer before she turned on Helen “and what’s this then, special treatment?, why isn’t she in check in being stripped searched with the rest of the new girls?” she demanded 

“Oh, I’m not a prisoner Sylvia” Nikki replied smiling with satisfaction as she pointed to her name badge, “I’m your new number one” 

“Your what?” Bodybag exclaimed, “You can’t be serious” 

“oh, I can assure you, that she is” Helen replied “now we want to call a meeting in the mess hall, staff and residents alike in five minutes please” 

“Could you let everyone know instead of just standing there gawping please?” Nikki prompted when Hollamby just stood and stared mouth agape. Grumbling her disgust but seeing no other choice Sylvia begrudgingly marched off to do as she was asked. 

“today is turning out to be more fun that I could have imagined” Nikki chuckled to Helen as the two watched Sylvias retreating with her nose stuck up in the air.

As everyone filed into the mess some familiar faces greeted them, old friends exclaiming their surprise at seeing Nikki back inside, with everyone present Nikki brought the meeting to order, “can we have some quiet please” she called in a firm voice that demanded respect, the chatter died down instantly and Nikki continued 

“As some of you will already know I’m Nikki Wade and I used to be an inmate here, and this is Miss Stewart she used to work as head of the lifers unit, a role that I’m pleased to announce that she will now be returning to, I am here as your new number one and just to get everything out there in the open as some of you may already know, Miss Stewart and I are a couple and have been since the day I got released” at this Nikki gave Helens hand a quick squeeze and was rewarded with that gorgeous smile that she loved so much. 

The deafening sound of cheers and wolf whistles sounded throughout the room; “Well I Never” were the only words to escape from Sylvia Hollamby’s lips before she was rendered speechless for the second time in space of ten minutes, that had to be some kind of record for her, unfortunately she managed to regained the use of her tongue all too soon and spent the latter part of the day gossiping about the announcement over a cup of tea and biscuits in the staff room. 

“We are here for you” Nikki had continued to address the room at large “and we can assure you that there, are going to be a lot of changes made in here for the better!” she had concluded her speech to rapturous cheering and whistling.

Nice to see that some things never change though Nikki thought smiling as she heard the two Julies voices rise above the others “bout bloody time aye Ju” Julie s cheered “yeah bout bloody time Ju” Julie J echoed…….. 

Later that night Nikki and Helen snuggled up enjoying a glass of red wine together, as they reminisced about their first day back at Larkhall, and it was with laughter still shining in their eyes that they went to bed that night.

Nikki sighed in complete contentment as she held Helen in her arms, the sleeping woman was curled into her side, resting a hand on Nikki’s chest just above her heart. 

This Nikki thought as her eyelids began to droop is pure bliss, the perfect end to a perfect day.


End file.
